The God Promise to Devil
by Code-0
Summary: Nine Years ago Naruto had met a crimson haired girl and made her a promise in secret that he has never told anyone. After he was banished and now he will keep his promise with his dragon god power. As the destruction dragon. Now follow Naruto's adventure while trying to keep his promise.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, High School DxD, the songs, and all the other stuff I used in this fic. Kishimoto owns Naruto. Got that? Good.

**Warning:** This will be a bit of an OP Naruto and He'll be a bit genius and denser than his usual self. Oh by the way he is a bit wiser to due to later will be revealed. There might be lemons but this story might get taken down so i ll post it elsewhere and link it to you guys.

**Pairings:** It will be Naruto x Rias x 6 other girls (This is DxD men)

Prologue

It was midnight, the air was cold and all was silent, people were sleeping in their homes with their children and all was well. However despite the calm andpeaceful setting there was a deep sense of dread around the air and every Shinobi of Konoha was feeling it. It might have been because of the full moon thatgraced the skies of Konohagakure it was reminiscent to the moon that appeared during the infamous massacre that took the whole shinobi world by surprise.

To those who were superstitious however, they might have said something along the line that the goddess of the moon herself was protecting them-oh how wrong they were; Because the one who descended from the moon isn't the goddess of moon or else but the god of destruction.

This wasn't like his predecessor this was not a mission to exterminate a traitorous clan. This was far from it, his up and coming actions were just a pure reason and pledge to protect his family from anyone.

The god slowly landed on the above a post in the middle of Konoha's ninja district as he felt a pair of Anbus doing their nightly rounds approach him. "Damn it they are coming…" The god muttered to himself.

Soon enough a tall muscular male Anbu wearing a turtle mask appeared a few feet away from him. While his partner a very-for lack of a better term "healthy" woman with long black hair that reached to her waist wearing a fox Anbu mask appeared beside him.

"I'm sorry but I would have to ask you come with us. You are in the direct violation of the current curfew set by the current Hokage." The fox Anbu said as the god of destruction narrowed his black eyes.

'Calm down I am here not to start a war remember…' The god thought to himself as he opened his eyes. "And why a banished ninja like me must to do that, Ms. Anbu…" The god said still controlling his angers and feeling.

Before the Fox masked Anbu could even answer she found herself cut off by her partner "That is none of your concern now come with us o-" Those were the last words of the muscular Anbu as the god piercing him with his gauntleted hand through his chest.

Some of the blood splattered on his face, making an eerie combination with his sharp, black eyes, as her heart kept beating on his gauntleted hands. "H…how?" she said as she puked blood.

"I don't have time to play with you." The god said coldly as he crushed his heart. He then threw him lifeless to the ground as though he throwing trash.

The fox masked Anbu stood there in shock as she stared at her partner's now decapitated body, but he shook himself and yelled. "You! How dare—" Suddenly the god appeared in front of her and held up a single hand.

"You, do you still wish to go against me?" The god asked with merciless eyes and black and red deathly aura around his body.

"…." Due to fear, the girl in front of him can't even talk. He could even smell the pungent scent of urine coming from her as the ground beneath her became wet.

Her partner's killer stood there right beside her and it was disturbing that she didn't even see him kill her partner, hell she didn't even sense him until the moment he put his left arm around here shoulder.

At that, he decided to bestow mercy upon her and ignored her, continuing his walk towards the Konoha office.

-Hokage's office-

'How did it come to this?' were the thoughts of one Hatake Kakashi as he desperately tried to dodge the precise attack of his assailant, even with the famed **Sharigan **he was barely dodging the flurry of attacks sent his way.

-Flashback-

He and seven other Jonins decided to go and investigate the only place in the ninja district without any explosions he was quite worried about his friends and their teams as they were in Konoha at the time of the explosions. However being a ninja Kakashi had no time to worry about the others as his top priority right now was to kill or capture the one responsible for this attack.

As Kakashi and the Jonins moved towards their destination they began to see the one who did all the attack. A few moments later they arrived at a scene that will be forever etched in their minds or at least Kakashi's mind.

There stood a young man around 16 years old. Kakashi stared at the teen that had an all familiar looking blond spiky hair. The man was looking around while shouting name. "RIAS! OPHIS! WHERE ARE YOU!?" The blonde yelled as he was looking for someone that he knew.

Kakashi took a closer look at the teen who he observed was wearing a white shirt, black pants, shoes and an open zip hoodie over his shirt. The teen was wearing the headband of Konoha in his head despite his status already stripped away.

"You monster!" a young Jonin in his early twenties roared out as he made a mad dash towards the man kunai in hand. The man stood there still staring at the copycat nin as if not acknowledging the other man's existence.

"Die! Yo-" the jonin failed to scream out as his target quickly then spun vertically and did an axe kick, launching the man to the ground.

The remaining Jonins froze at what they just witnessed; the man just effortlessly disabled the jounin with one kicked. Kakashi was the first tosnap out of his shock but before he could give any orders the man disappeared in a burst of inhuman speed and punched few of them in vital and disabled them too in no time.

The group now fully out of there shock began to spread out Kakashi immediately pulled up the leaf hitae covering his eye to reveal his implanted doujutsu the **Sharingan **to try and follow the man's movements. 

One of the remaining Jonins a man who was in his early forties with a bald head began going through some handsigns. "**Raiton: Gian**" he screamed out hoping to hit the enemy who was approaching him, only for the man to once again disappear.

Kakashi barely saw an outline of the man, who with another burst of inhuman speed appeared behind the jonin who firing the **Raiton: Gian **and chopped behind his neck in inhuman speed. With the jutsu still activated the masked man quickly aimed the head of the now dead Jonin towards the only female Jonin in the group who tried to sneak up on him sword drawn.

This a fatal mistake for the Jonin as she quickly found herself impaled in the stomach by the B-Rank Jutsu. The last remaining Jonin aside from Kakashi decided to use this small opportunity to go through some hand seals while jumping back further distancing himself from the man.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" the jonin yelled out before expelling a massive orb of roaring fire towards the teen. The teen just glanced as he quickly ran toward the big fire and punched through the flame in short effort as he punched the Jounin to ground that made a big carter.

This all happened in the span of 45 seconds. 'If those were just third class Jounin it will be easy for me but…' The man thought as he glanced at kakashi who was looking at him with his sharingan.

Kakashi stood there on his guard as the masked man pulled out his tanto from the other jonin's chest. There was no time to be shocked he was facing againstan opponent who was as fast if not faster than his old sensei Namikaze Minato. The man then looked at Kakashi with those soul piercing blue eyes once more before he charged in.

Kakashi with his **Sharingan **flaring immediately jumped back barely avoiding a punch aimed for his chest. He countered immediately by throwing a few kunais some of them with explosion tags attached to them. The man avoided the kunais but noticed the tags a bit too late and was caught in the explosion.

Using the explosion as a distraction Kakashi instantly went through some hand seals, "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" **he said firing off the gigantic water dragon towards the masked assailant.

The man just held his hand up as he released a blast of flame at the dragon that destroyed it in the second. Kakashi charged in and immediately found himself in a taijutsu match against his enemy. But unfortunately his enemy is the master of hand to hand combat more than him and quickly the teen kicked his gut and launched toward the tree.

Kakashi backed away after the small battle and observed his opponent's fighting style, 'This is bad his fighting style is almost unbeatable!' He thought as the teen charged at him.

-Flash back end-

A few more minutes of dodging and evading the strikes passed- which felt like an eternity for the copy nin before his enemy decided to stop his assault, Kakashi not taking this for granted immediately jumped back a few feet away.

This small chance given to Kakashi by his opponent gave him enough time to think of possible options on how to deal with the enemy only for that to process to stop immediately once the teen started to speak, "Stop this… It's futile if we fighting now Kakashi-sensei…" The blonde said with his desperate blue eyes.

"N-naruto" The silver haired man just stared at the masked blonde in front of him. "Even if it is you in front of me I won't forgive anyone who is the enemy of leaf." The man said as Naruto looked at him and looked away.

"Then tried to defend your-self from this attack…" The blonde said as he vanished. suddenly Kakashi was attacked from all sides and the attack still continued until instead of Naruto who appeared was the crimson armored man.

The warrior was made from the dark red armor with yellow stripes scattered across, the head forms. A helmet-like crown forms at the top of its head with a symbol. A mouth mask covers its lower face and a pair of eyes opened to get a view of its enemy. His lower waist was covered by a blue armor as was his feet. A pair of black glove hands came sprouting out from the dragon and wolf heads in his hands. And on his back a circular ring attached itself on the titan's back.

In his hands was a big blue cannon with red dragon heads ornament in it. The small object on the god's head, came down and covered his eyes as a yellow shining energy came out of the cannon. "**CELESTIAL**** BLADE!**" The knight said as he shot the yellow energy blade toward the silver haired ninja.

The blast yellow energy launched itself toward the silver haired ninja, sending the ninja toward the border of konoha. "Damn it… Kakashi-sensei…" The armored man said as he flew up toward the konoha's hokage monument.

-Kakashi-

"N-naruto wait! tsk damn… he flew up." Kakashi muttered while breathing heavily as he tries to assess the situation. He was heavily wounded right now at most he has fifteen percent of his chakra left.

Quickly reaching in his pouch Kakashi took some food pill to replenish his chakra to about fifty percent. He rested for a bit as he back up arrived another group of jonins this one led by his long-time rival Maito Gai.

"Kakashi what happened here?" Gai asked as he approached his rival.

"He is back…" The silver haired ninja said as he smiled toward the Konoha's monument. "Naruto's already back…"

-Naruto-

Naruto slowly landed above the head of his father the Yondaime Hokage his cannon vanished and he looked toward the village that he destroyed. "As I thought that I will destroy this village fast or slow." He said to himself as he closed his eyes. "Rias! Oph-"

"Ophis the ourobros dragon…" He was cut off by a cold and harsh voice that he was so familiar with the tone and sound. "The Dragon who is on the same class as the dragon that reside in your body right, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"You…" The god growled as he held his hand toward the old hawk. "Where are Ophis and Rias!? ANSWER ME NOW!"

"Silence demon" was the old man's harsh reply as he snapped his fingers summoning a hundred of his personal Ne anbus to the scene.

The god summoned his blade. "Get out of my way!" The god yelled as he rushed toward the Ne anbus with his blade.

However before this battle even begins, let us all pause for a moment. Now that we know of what's to come let us all take a step back in time, turn the back the clock if you must. How did this all come about? Why a single god came to the leaf village just to get those girls? Why is the supposed hero of Konoha standing against what it was meant to protect?

In order to understand what came about, we need to go back to the beginning or the meeting between two of them...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1: A meeting between Crimson and Blonde

Naruto was on the grass near the riverbank, observing the happy smiles of the children around. Admiring the sun, he muttered to himself "Ah, found a dark spot. Maybe the sun really is entering a glacial period."

His motto was "The heavens did not create man above myself" and seems to have preferred global warming to global cooling. He had no inclination to go to party to welcomed the ambassador from Kumogakurel, so instead he tried to think of ways to play around at the riverbank.

If he were to be seen by someone he knew, they would point a finger at his back afterwards for sure. **"I don't think so kit knowing you are one hella prankster in this small village…"** A female voice came to his head as he smirked.

"So do you have any idea to spend our precious time now?" Naruto asked as the red haired girl tilted her head like she was thinking as the boy laughed a little. "See even you don't have any idea to spend around…"

Naruto could hear the girl grumbling as his smile became wider. That girl who voice resounding in his head was the Kyuubi no yoko, Kurama. She was sealed by his-own parents, but unlike other monsters whose is still angry at the one who sealed them she is very thankful since she got him as her partner.

Kurama also the one who taught Naruto all art about Ninja and how to use his gift. **"Ahh who cares about that. I'll contact you again tomorrow."** She pouted as she cut the talk between two of them.

Leaving Naruto alone again while looking at the sky he took off his goggles, "There's gotta be something fun going on." HE said as he heard the voice of little girl and he looked at the small, crimson haired girl crying alone from a distance.

-XXX-

Rias was very unlucky devil. She was kidnapped from her real family by the ninja from Kurama clan. Couldn't took the stress and burden that they did, her _parents _sold her for a large sum of money to Konoha.

Even in that village she was always deemed as demon child because of her bat wings. Because of that every day she always tried writing back to her parents, but they never replied.

'Have you abandoned me because I'm a freak? I'm sorry for being born like this, so don't abandon me.' Her letters said but they never came to her parents since they already died killed by Anbu from Ne.

Everyone in village never treat her kindly as they always discriminate her.

_Eww freak, go away._

_You __demon__!_

_Don't spread your __devil curse__ to us!_

_Get the hell out here you musn't come to this store!_

_Die you demon!_

Her sobbing grew louder at the thought of this. And then she felt a figure standing in front of him. Rias looked up to see a boy who had spiky, blonde hair.

"Who are you? If you don't go away, I might kill you with my power!" She said as her right hand covered in crimson aura.

Naruto kneeled near her as she touched her crimson energy right hand, "Don't be silly, I'm not afraid of such things. Anyway, what is your name?" Naruto asked while smiling.

Rias wiped her tears away, "I'm Rias... Rias from Kurama clan…"

The boy reached his hand out, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Why were you crying just now?" He asked once again.

Rias pushed his hand away, "Everyone hates me because of this." She opened her bat wings. "My parents must have hated me because they abandoned me here. I have no friends because they think I'm a demon. Are you here to laugh at me? Go ahead and laugh, I don't mind." She roared in ful of hatred.

'Yeah he won't ever like me! He won't ever lik-'Then suddenly the blonde boy hugged her. This surprised the crimson haired girl.

"No need to act tough Rias… let it all out" Naruto said with sad tone as her tears filled her eyes and she hugged her back while crying.

She cried not just because of her pain, but because of her hatred, loneliness and because finally she found someone who cared for her. "…. People…. Call…. me… a monster…. Demon….I don't have any parents…people… tell… me… they… abandoned… me… when… I… was… born… I don't want to be here!" She said in the middle of her sobbing. "They.. hurt me…. It…hurts….not just the pain of being beaten up….i feel…. It….the pain of… loneliness… I… hate the feeling….I hate it…."

Naruto narrowed his eyes while trying to contain his anger as he heard everything that Rias told him. Before Naruto met Kura-chan, he went through almost the same thing that Rias was going through now. But fortunately he still had other person who cared for him like the Third Hokage and people from Ichiraku.

Kurama already said that his parents placed all their hope to him in hope that he became a hero. Because of that Naruto had new goal, he wanted to bring happiness to people instead of sadness.

His thought broke when he heard a from near him voice "I'm sorry…" she said as tears fell from her beautiful eyes.

"What are you apologizing for? You don't need to be sorry for anything" Naruto said as he reached his hand out again. "Aren't we friends." RIas looked at him for a moment as she smiled back and reached out her hand.

-XXX-

"What do you mean by that? Don't you want to play with us?" Naruto asked. He was was at the field with Rias requesting for a ball from a group of boys.

A boy pointed to Rias, "If it's for that demon over there, no." He said as he took a little glance to Naruto but all of them focused their nasty glare at Rias.

"I don't get why are you discriminating her?" Naruto said defend her from those boys. "She may have devil wings! But she is still a living crea-"

Rias tugged at Naruto's arm lightly, "It's okay..." She said as Naruto looked at her with sad eyes.

Another boy said, "A freak like her doesn't deserve friends anyway." Suddenly he is punched by Naruto to the other boy. "What the hell are-"

Naruto clenched his fist as he narrowed his crimson eyes toward them, "Apologize for what you've just said." He said in angry tone despite Rias tried to hold him back.

The boy snickered, "How about no?" He taunted as a fist fight began between Naruto and the boys. Naruto was a good fighter and far stronger but he tried his best to adjust his power to the level of kids around his age that cost him to his lose.

Soon he was on the ground as the boys kept on kicking him. Rias was frightened as she looked around the field. She did not know what she could do to stop the boys from attacking him.

'It's all my fault. What should I do?!' Rias thought as she looked around for help. Just then, Rias spotted a black haired boy wearing a blue t-shirt with fan symbol on his back.

Like Rias or Naruto, he had no friends. Not because he was being discriminated but rather because he is a golden egg due to his famous bloodline. According to what Rias knew, his name was Sasuke Uchiha.

After a moment of hesitation, Sasuke nodded and walked over to the group of boys who was still beating up Naruto. "Stop." Sasuke said as the group looked at him.

The boys kicked Naruto aside. Rias went over to pick him up while Sasuke was now surrounded by the boys. "You didn't have to go so far for me. I'm used to such things. Why?" She asked as suddenly a hand touched her cheek.

"Because you're my friend." Naruto said as suddenly Rias hugged him with a tear rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you... for being my first friend."

When Sasuke nearly lose because of outnumbered. Naruto stood up and saved him as the fight still happened.

-XXX-

"Thank you for your help Sasuke!" Naruto said showing his foxy grin as Rias bowed to beside him.

"Thanks Uchiha-san…" Rias thanked him too while showing her cute face. Sasuke just cooly looked away to leave when Naruto called out to him, "Hey, wanna play together?" He asked showing him the ball.

"We would like you to play with us as well." Rias said as the boy just vanished before saying a small word. Naruto and Rias waved at him as he looked at her.

"Now we have a ball… Let's play now!" Naruto said as she nodded happily.

It was just a simple passing game, but Rias felt a strange fuzzy feeling inside her while playing with Naruto.

'Is this love?' Rias thought. Rias was not sure if what she felt was love, but she saw him as her hero, idol and her best friend.

* * *

Author's Note: Just something I came up with on the blue. This story will follow Naruto and Rias adventure from one by one recruiting the members of Rias gremory's peerage except Issei, Kiba, Ashia, Xenovia.

So if any one notices yes I did base Kyuubi no yoko with a story from another manga. And yes next chapter is a time skip :3 then I'll start trying to compress chapter together :3 just for the sake of hurrying up my plans so I can finally involve more of the DxDverse into this series.

As for the Sacred gear it will be revealed in next chapter.

**Naruto's Current Stats:**

**Ninjutsu: ****2**

**Taijutsu: ****9**

**Genjutsu: 0**

**Intelligence: ****7**

**Strength: ****Infinity**

**Speed: ****8**

**Stamina: ****6**

**Hand Seals: 0**

**Total: ****35**

**Rias****'s Current Stats:**

**Ninjutsu: ****7**

**Taijutsu: ****4**

**Genjutsu: ****8**

**Intelligence: ****10**

**Strength: ****8**

**Speed: ****3**

**Stamina: ****2**

**Hand Seals: 0**

**Total: ****34**


End file.
